Murkoff Corporation
The Murkoff Corporation (alternatively Murkoff Corp. or simply Murkoff) is an American transnational company that reopened the Mount Massive Asylum, under the guise of a charitable organization in 2009, after CIA Director Richard Helms orders all MKULTRA files to be destroyed. It conducted experimentation on the patients of the asylum, which enhanced and devolved them into Variants in an attempt to create a host for the Walrider. Two of the main contributors to Murkoff Corp. were Alan Mathison Turing and Rudolf Gustav Wernicke. Murkoff kept their workers from keeping in contact with their family and friends for fear of their illegal as well as immoral experiments being exposed to the public eye. Murkoff was also known to institutionalize, torture, kill or enroll at the Morphogenic Engine program anyone who tries to expose Murkoff and their plans to the public due to the fact that those who Murkoff could be sent to prison for crimes against humanity if exposed, as well as the possible large profit from their experiments. Known Murkoff Divisions Murkoff Hardline Security (M.H.S) A division that directs Murkoff's paramilitary units. They have the power to seize Murkoff facilities in the case of emergencies (with permission from Murkoff's Board of Directors). In Outlast they are responsible for sending its Tactical Division to Mount Massive Psychiatric Center after a disastrous containment breach within the facility. Murkoff Research & Development (M.R.D) This branch directs the scientific projects that Murkoff takes on. It works to both research potential areas for profit and works to develop these into working models. In Outlast M.R.D is responsible for the creation of the Project Walrider. Notably, M.R.D executive Richard Trager wishes to expand Project Walrider to include female patients. Murkoff Psychiatric Systems (M.P.S) Likely specifically created for Project Walrider. M.P.S consists of doctors, scientists, orderlies, and security guards who work with patients at Mount Massive Asylum, for the purpose of creating a super soldier, using a "swarm" of specific molecules produced through psychosomatic direction. Known Personnel Global Development *Jeremy Blaire - (Deceased) Science Division *Alan Turing - (Deceased) *Rudolf Wernicke - (Unknown) *Steve - (Unknown) *Andrew - (Unknown) *Andrew's Colleague (Unknown) *Carl Houston - (Unknown) *Garett Snow - (Unknown) *Samul - (Involuntarily Terminated/Unknown) *Raul Roset - (Unknown) *F. Ford - (Unknown) *Zeichner - (Unknown) *Bruce Newhouse - (Resigned/Unknown) Legal Department *Helen Granat - (Active) Insurance Mitigation Department *Paul Marion - (Formerly) *Pauline Glick - (Active) Business Development *Richard Trager - (Involuntarily Terminated/Deceased) Department of Human Resources and Corrections *Silas Knisely - (Resigned/Unknown) Department of Historical Refinement *Clyde Perry - (Resigned/Unknown) IT Department *Michelle Haas - (Resigned) *Waylon Park - (Involuntarily Terminated/Active) *Waylon's Colleague (Unknown) Murkoff Hardline Security *Stephenson (Deceased) *Daniels (Presumed Deceased) (Unused Character) *Campbell (Unknown) (Unused Character) *Chris Walker - (Involuntarily Terminated/Deceased) Other Employees *J. Billings - (Unknown) *Melissa Cho - (Resigned/Unknown) *David Annapurna - (Involuntarily Terminated/Unknown) *Ethan Sriskandaraja - (Unknown) *Cooper - (Unknown) *Graham - (Unknown) *P. Walsh - (Unknown) *Cindy Eisner - (Unknown) *Grant Williard - (Unknown) *D. Brunton - (Resigned/Active) *Simon Peacock - (Resigned/Active) *Jennifer Roland - (Active) *Kurt Vigalondo - (Unknown) *Langin (Involuntarily Terminated/Deceased) Trivia *In the PAX Demo version of the game in the introduction, Murkoff is spelled as "Murkof". *Murkoff's logo resembles what seems to be a guillotine, which is a device used for carrying out executions by beheading. The logo itself might be a hidden message from the developers, indicative to Murkoff's gruesome experiments conducted on the asylum's patients. *In Outlast 2, the Murkoff Corporation's logo can occasionally be seen popping up in the corrupted recordings made during Blake Langermann's hallucinations in St. Sybil High School. References es:Corporación Murkoff ru:Корпорация «Меркоф» fr:Murkoff Corporation Category:Outlast Universe